tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ostrze Papy Tunde
Ostrze Papy Tunde to broń, która niegdyś należała do Papy Tunde. Ma magiczne właściwości - wchłania moc osób, które przez nią giną. Jest jedyną bronią obok kołka z białego dębu i sztyletu zamoczonego w jego prochu, które może unieruchomić Pierwotnego na długi czas, powodując wielki ból. Ostrze czerpie siłę z magii ofiarnej. Historia Kiedy w 1919 roku Alphons Bellatunde Delgallo został sprowadzony do Nowego Orleanu przez Marcela, obwołano go przywódcą lokalnego sabatu czarownic. Używając magicznego ostrza, pochłaniał energię życiową swych ofiar. Nie jest wiadome, co stało się z bronią po śmierci czarownika. The Originals |-|Sezon 1= thumb|left|251px|Ostrze używane na Rebekah.W Dance Back from the Grave, Papa Tunde zabija wysłanników Marcela przy użyciu ostrza, a następnie zastawia pułapkę na Rebekah. Gdy dziewczyna zjawia się w dokach z Thierrym, atakuje ją i wysusza. Później próbuje zrobić to samo z Marcelem, a następnie z Klausem. Kiedy traci źródło mocy, zabija wampiry zamknięte w ogrodzie i pozwala Celeste zabić się własnym ostrzem, by dodać mu mocy i przypieczętować ofiarę. Oświadcza, że teraz jest ono w stanie czynić rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć w stosunku do Pierwotnych. thumb|204px|Ostrze zatapia się w ciele Klausa.W Crescent City, Klaus szantażuje czarownice, że użyje ostrza przeciwko Monique, jeśli się nie pojawią, lecz ciotka dziewczyny, Sophie, wbija mu nóż w klatkę piersiową. Broń powoli zatapia się w ciele Pierwotnego, powodując u niego niewyobrażalny ból. W Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve wyjmuje ostrze z klatki piersiowej Klausa i daje mu go, by mógł dokonać zemsty na Rebekah. Kiedy Pierwotny jest o krok od zatopienia noża w sercu siostry, nieoczekiwanie zjawia się Elijah. Wampir zabiera bratu broń i używa go przeciwko niemu. thumb|left|204px|Elijah z ostrzem.W Le Grand Guignol, Elijah wyjmuje ostrze z ciała brata. W Farewell to Storyville, kiedy rodzeństwo Mikaelson zostaje zamknięte na cmentarzu, a Elijah broni Rebekah przed Klausem, ostrze Papy Tunde jest jego jedyną bronią. W wyniku walki Klaus zabiera bratu nóż i przeszywa jego klatkę piersiową, chcąc zemścić się za to, że ten zrobił mu to przedtem. |-|Sezon 2= W Live and Let Die, Klaus pokazuje Camille ostrze, które przygotował na wypadek walki z Mikaelem. Później, kiedy dochodzi do starcia pomiędzy Pierwotnymi, hybryda wbija nóż w pierś ojczyma, a następnie chowa jego ciało do bagażnika samochodu, spodziewając się, iż nie uda mu się nawet obudzić. Dzieje się jednak inaczej - Mikael zwalcza czar ostrza i otwiera oczy. Zatapia rękę w klatce piersiowej, wyjmując narzędzie tortur. W Red Door, Mikael porywa Camille i tłumaczy jej, że udało mu się pokonać siłę, z jaką działał nóż ze względu na to, iż doświadczył w swym życiu więcej bólu niż ktokolwiek inny. Później, podczas walki z Klausem, w jednej ręce trzyma ostrze, a w drugiej kołek z białego dębu. Wykorzystuje narzędzie do rozproszenia bękarta - rzuca nim w Cami, a osłaniając ją, Klaus traci ochronę i zostaje przeszyty kołkiem. Właściciele Papatunde.png|Papa Tunde martwy Celested.png|Celeste Dubois martwa Eliajh.png|Elijah Mikaelson dawniej Klausmikaelson2.png|Klaus Mikaelson dawniej Mikael.png|Mikael Ofiary Papatunde.png|Papa Tunde martwy Klausmikaelson2.png|Niklaus Mikaelson Rebekahm.png|Rebekah Mikaelson Celested.png|Celeste Dubois martwa Eliajh.png|Elijah Mikaelson Mikael.png|Mikael 130px-Esther.PNG|Esther (w ciele Lenore) Lenore.png|Lenore Shaw (w posiadaniu Esther) Galeria Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Słabości